As wearable devices begin to proliferate, it is common for consumers to own multiple mobile devices. For example, consumers can own a primary device, such as, a mobile phone and a secondary device, such as, a smart watch, both having respective subscriber identity modules (SIMs) with associated telephone numbers. Typically, it can get difficult to remember multiple telephone numbers associated with the different mobile devices.
Further, conventionally, primary devices and wearable devices communicate via different peer-to-peer (P2P) networks, such as, Bluetooth® and/or near field communication (NFC). Using P2P protocols, notifications, calls, and/or messages received at a primary device can be simply forwarded to the wearable device. Additionally, replies to the forwarded incoming calls/messages can be directly sent to the primary device from the wearable device via the P2P networks, for example, using a keypad/touch screen and/or voice commands.